Percy Jackson AU
by PerseusAllenJackson
Summary: PJO AU where Percy doesn't find out he's a demigod until his sophomore year in high school. Will he believe the pretty girl in his apartment building? Will he make it to Camp Half Blood let alone in one piece? The story is full of action, drama, and plot twists! (Rated teen just in case)
1. The Beginning

**(A/N) Hey guys! I just wanted to say this was my first fan fiction ever and I want to know what you think after you read it. Be honest! I hope you like it, I'll be updating it A LOT.**

 **Percy's POV**

It was 6:00 on a Wednesday when Percy woke up this morning. He snoozed his alarm twice before his mom finally came in and told him to get up. Percy was 5'6" and very skinny. He had raven black hair and sea green eyes like the ocean. Percy wasn't anything special. He wasn't athletic, he wasn't smart, and he sure as hell wasn't talented. He was just a kid that happened to have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong. He got into the shower, dried off, and changed into his school clothes. He walked down stairs and was greeted by him mom in her candy shop uniform, she was cooking waffles.

"Good morning Percy!" she said flipping the waffle maker. Percy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and went over to hug his mom.

"Good morning mother," he said as he went to the fridge and pulled out the milk. He poured himself a glass and sat down while his mom took out the waffles and put them in front of him.

'Mmmmmm. Blue waffles.' he said to himself in his head, 'My favorite.' He started scarfing down waffles like he usually did. When he finished, he chugged his milk and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. By the time he came back down the stairs it was already 6:55. He grabbed bag, kissed his mom on the cheek, and ran out the door bolting for his school. He had to make the 15 minute walk and be in his class by 7:30 or he'd be late. It was an average day for Percy.

As he was pacing to school down the streets of New York, he ran into the cute girl who moved into his building last year. She was 15 like him and she was absolutely gorgeous. She had curly golden hair tied in a messy pony tail and stormy greys that sparkled with silver, but made you shiver. She was 5'4" of tanned, curvy beauty. She was also really smart in all honors classes. Her name? Annabeth Chase.

"Hi," she said looking at Percy. Percy didn't answer at first, because he was drooling with his mouth open. He finally snapped out of it.

"Ugh…hey?" he replied with his voice cracking? Questions kept running through his head.

'Why was she talking to me? I'm weird and antisocial while she's her! Did she need something? Do I have something in my teeth?' he said licking his lips around his teeth. He was so occupied with his thought that he didn't hear her speak.

"Hello?" she spoke with a questioning look on his face. He blinked.

"Oh, sorry," he said shyly, "I was lost in my thoughts," She chuckled.

"You're Percy, right?"

"Um, yeah, you're Annabeth, right?" She nodded. Of course he already knew her name, but he didn't want to seem creepy. They continued walking.

"I don't see you around school much," she final said.

"Yeah, I try to stay hidden. I'm not popular as you can tell."

"Oh…" she said. The rest of the walk was silent. They then arrived at school at 7:15 and walked to the sophomore lockers.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth sat at the bottom of the apartment building waiting for Percy. Even though he didn't know who she was, she very well knew who he was. Annabeth was a half-blood, the demigod child of Athena. Chiron, the camp director at the camp she went to, sent her on a quest when she was 14 to move in with her family in the same apartment building as Percy and attend the same school. But why? You see, Percy Jackson was a half-blood like her, but he was special. Not only was he the demigod son of Poseidon, he was possibly the child of the prophecy. Annabeth's job was to keep an eye on Percy without getting too attached.

Annabeth tapped her feet while wait.

'Ugh! Why did he always have to take so long?' Annabeth thought impatiently. Being the daughter of Athena, she loved school and was always early or on time. She kept waiting when she saw Percy bolt out of the building not noticing her. She waited a few seconds before following him and catching up. Today was important. She had to start getting him to trust her, because the prophecy was coming very, very soon. She finally caught up to him. She spoke,

"Hey." she smiled. She waited for an answer when she looked up and saw him drooling at her.

'Was I that pretty?' she thought. 'That can't be it, he's probably lost in thought.' She waited. He snapped out of it. As they talked she kept having thoughts in her head.

'There is no way this is the child of Poseidon. He's scrawny and secluded. They have to have it wrong. He's not even like Poseidon. Poseidon is reckless and unpredictable when he's just there.'

"Oh…" she ended the conversation. She had no clue what to say anymore, he was just too shy. She kind of thought it was cute.

They arrived at school. Annabeth went up to her locker and then to the vice principal's office where she met Chiron. Chiron or "Mr. Brunner" was acting and the VP, because the real one had a stroke. What a coincidental twist of fate. It was perfect for him to take to the position and also keep an eye on Percy.

"I tried Chiron, I really did, but he's just too shy," I continued, "Are you sure this is the son of Poseidon? He's nothing like him!" There was a flash of lightning. "Sorry Poseidon!" She said looking up. She sighed.

"I know it's hard Annabeth, but there is a reason for it. There is also a reason why he seems nothing like his father. You will know in due time, Annabeth." Chiron said in a remorseful tone. I could tell I was upsetting him, but I just had to make sure. This was my first ever quest, because I was in the prophecy with this said child and he was my key to be a part of it all.

Annabeth nodded and walked out to her first class. Little did she know these next few days would be hectic.


	3. Sally Jackson

**Percy's POV**

After the school day, Percy started walking home when Annabeth caught up to him again.

'Oh Great,' he said sarcastically in his head. Yes she was pretty, but he was too awkward to talk to her.

"Hi." she said awkwardly, "This morning was a tad awkward, but I'd like to get to know you better."

"Why me? You're pretty and popular while I'm awkward and nerdy"

"Because you're," she thought for a second, "Special." She laughed in her head at her stupid joke.

"Do you want to go back to my place to study and talk?" Percy asked.

"I'd like that."

 **Annabeth's POV**

They walked and made small talk until they got the apartment building. Percy clicked his floor and when they got there, they entered his apartment. It was cozy and smelled like cookies.

"Mom, I'm home!" Percy screamed. "And I brought someone!"

A pretty, young lady ran down the stairs and greeted her son. Then she looked at Annabeth.

"Hi, I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mother. Who might you be?" Percy's mother said reaching a hand out.

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. It's a pleasure." Annabeth said while shaking her hand.

"I'm going to change into something more cozy real quick. There are cookies in the kitchen." Percy said and headed to the steps. When he was gone, Annabeth started talking.

"Sally, it's almost time." Annabeth said in a low voice.

"For what dear?" Sally said curiously.

"For him to go to Camp Half Blood. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and I'm on a mission to watch Percy until it's time to go."

"I was afraid this day was coming." Sally said with a tear dripping down her eye. "Please protect my baby."

"It's my mission."

Sally took a plain ballpoint pen out of her pocket.

"I'm not sure what it does, but Poseidon gave it to me. He said give it to the person that comes to take Percy. He told me to tell whoever I gave the pen to click it when in real danger and to give it to Percy when he's ready." Annabeth accepted to pen, curious to what it would do.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth said while gripping the pen."

"Please, call me Sally." Sally said. Then Percy came down.

Annabeth and Percy studied for a bit.

Annabeth was amazed at how well Percy could read and write. He was supposed to have dyslexia, but he ended up helping her to English.

'He's sweet and kind. I know I'm not supposed to like a child of Poseidon, but he's nice.' She thought to herself. 'No, I can't like him, he's a sea spawn and I'm not allowed to get attached!' She juggled with her thoughts back and forth until she snapped out of it. Percy was snapping his fingers in her face.

"Sorry about snapping in your face, you were kind of out of it." He said shyly.

"It's okay, I got lost in thought."

"I'm kind of tired, so do you want to call it a night?"

"Yes please."

The two got up and Annabeth headed to the door with Percy right behind her.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" Annabeth asked.

"I was just going to walk you to your door." He muttered with a hand behind his head.

"Well you don't need to, I can defend myself."

"Trust me, I know, but I want to."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and they headed to the elevator. Annabeth clicked her floor and they went down in awkward silence. They got there and Annabeth opened her door.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She slammed the door in his face.

'Talk about anger issues,' he thought to himself. She's going to be a challenge.


End file.
